totalnaporazkifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Gwen
Gwen była zawodniczką na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki w drużynie Wrzeszczące Susły gdzie zwyciężyła. Uczestniczyła również w Planie Totalnej Porażki w drużynie Trzeszczące Żarówy i Totalnej Porażce w trasie w Drużynie Amazonek. Pojawiła się również w Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy w pierwszym odcinku na jachcie z innymi uczestnikami, a także ma występ w czwartym sezonie w odcinku Wyspa skarbów Dr McLeana. Przegląd Wyspa Totalnej Porażki Gwen przybywa do obozu jako trzecia i jest lekko zdenerwowana i zdziwiona. Twierdzi że nie pisała się na to, więc Chris pokazuje jej kontrakt. Gwen bierze go i rwie na pół. Jak się okazuje jednak, Chris posiada kopię tego kontraktu. Gwen twierdzi że nie ma zamiaru zostać w obozie, lecz jej łódź odbija od brzegu, więc musi zostać. Zezłoszczona nazywa Chrisa "draniem". Gdy przyjeżdża Trent i staje obok Gwen, ona na początku odwraca głowę, lecz po chwili uśmiecha się do Trenta. Później, gdy przyjeżdża Cody, Gwen nazywa go "typas". Spytana przez Owena czy będzie z nim w jednej drużynie odpowiada że ma nadzieję że nie. Razem z innymi przechodzi na koniec pomostu do zdjęcia. Pozuje oparta o Trenta. Potem Tyler pociesza ją że przynajmniej nie będzie musiała spać obok Duncana. Zostaje przydzielona do Wrzeszczących Susłów. Jest pierwszym uczestnikiem używającym Pokoju Zwierzeń gdzie komentuje obóz. Gdy wchodzi do domku popycha Heather od razu rozpoczynając konflikt. Zostaje nazwana przez Heather "dziwaczką". w pierwszym odcinku ]] Chwilę później podchodzi do niej Cody, chwaląc ją, lecz ona wyrzuca go z domku dziewczyn. Gdy Lindsay widzi karalucha, DJ skacze na łóżko Gwen, łamiąc je. Gdy Duncan zabija siekierą karalucha, Gwen jest pod wrażeniem. Później widzimy Gwen na stołówce. Odpowiada na pytanie Lindsay o cukier, a także skarży się że jej obiad się rusza. W rezultacie Szef opryskuje ją jedzeniem. Ostatecznie Gwen odmawia jedzenia posiłku. W Niezbyt szczęśliwi obozowicze - część 2 Gwen skacze z klifu, jest jednak wystraszona i krzyczy cały czas podczas lądowania. Nie widzimy jak wylądowała, lecz jest widoczna później na łódce co oznacza że pewnie jej się udało. Potem zwierza się w pokoju zwierzeń, wyrażając obawy, że jeśli Owen skoczy, może zginąć. Następnie widać ją gdy wszyscy ciągną wozy ze skrzyniami, Gwen nie ciągnie wozu, ale idzie za nimi. Potem jest widziana pracując wraz z Codym i Justinem przy basenie, wlewając wodę. Gwen wraz ze swoją drużyną wygrywa wyzwanie i zostaje uchroniona przed eliminacją. W Wielkie spanie podczas wyzwania, Gwen idzie koło Harolda, Katie i Sadie, zwracając Haroldowi uwagę by przestał marudzić. Jednak dobiega dość szybko do stołówki. Jako pierwsza orientuje się że jej drużyna wygrała wyzwanie, jednak okazuje się że bieg nie był punktowany. Gdy Chris pokazuje obozowiczom posiłek, Gwen w Pokoju Zwierzeń mówi że po tygodniu niedobrego jedzenia, prawie się popłakała na ten widok. Szybko się orientuje że obżarstwo i bieg to tylko część planu Chrisa by łatwiej było obozowiczom zasnąć. Następnie Trent pyta ją ile czasu minie zanim wszyscy zasną. Na początku Gwen twierdzi że to będzie jakaś godzina. Lecz po zobaczeniu zmęczonego Owena, zmienia zdanie. Gwen wraz z resztą uczestników czuwa. W Pokoju Zwierzeń mówi że ''bezsennotlon'' był najbardziej traumatycznym doświadczeniem w jej życiu. Mówi do Trenta, że to najnudniejsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek robiła. Trent odpowiada jej że mogło być gorzej, bo mógł utknąć na tej wyspie bez Gwen. Gwen uznaje że to co Trent powiedział było słodkie. Podczas kolejnych części wyzwania, Gwen rozmawia z Trentem o ulubionych piosenkach, kolorach i scenach filmowych. Rozmowę jednak przerywa im chodzący we śnie nago Owen. Potem widzimy Gwen jak wraz z Trentem patrzą w niebo. Trent pyta jej czy nie zasnęła, lecz ona odpowiada że jest tak zmęczona, że nie czuje już zmęczenia. Patrząc w gwiazdy, Gwen pokazuje Trentowi Wielki Wóz. Kolejnego ranka, gdy Chris pije kawę, Gwen błaga Chrisa o łyk, ale i tak go nie dostaje. Jest jej smutno, gdy Trent zasypia, a ona zostaje tylko z Duncanem w wyzwaniu. Duncan jednak zasypia w toalecie i Gwen wygrywa wyzwanie dla Wrzeszczących Susłów, lecz zasypia gdy Chris to ogłasza. W Zbijakomania Gwen przychodzi później na śniadanie ponieważ jest zmęczona w związku z poprzednim wyzwaniem. Gdy Heather naigrywa się z Zabójczych Okoni, Courtney strzela swoją owsianką, próbując trafić Heather, jednak przypadkowo trafia Gwen. Mimo senności, bierze udział w wyzwaniu. Pierwszy raz gdy wchodzi na boisko, od razu zostaje trafiona przez DJa i wraca na ławkę. Drugi raz gdy rzuca, trafia w głowę Courtney jako zemsta za owsiankę. Potem gdy piłka leci w jej stronę, wskakuje przed nią Cody odbierając atak i chroniąc Gwen, potem razem z DJem rzucają w siebie i zbijają siebie nawzajem. Gdy Noah mówi iż w drużynie zabrakło ducha, Gwen każe mu się zamknąć, z czym Heather się zgadza. Podczas Ceremonii przy ognisku Gwen dostaje piankę i zostaje w grze. W Niezbyt sławni Gwen leżąc jeszcze w łóżku, komentuje zachowanie Lindsay, natomiast Lindsay komentuje cerę Gwen. Gwen siada koło Trenta, który trzymał jej miejsce. Gdy wybierane są talenty w drużynie Wrzeszczących Susłów, Gwen sprzeciwia się rządom Heather i odchodzi spokojnie ze swoim pamiętnikiem. Gwen pisze w pamiętniku siedząc na pniu, gdy podchodzi do niej Cody. Gwen próbuje go spławić, ale on nie daje za wygraną i obwąchuje ją. Gwen więc odchodzi. Gdy wraca do obozu, pyta czy coś ją ominęło, widząc spaloną ziemię. Następnie gdy wchodzi do domku, Cody otwiera jej drzwi. Wtedy Heather próbuje naśmiewać się z "pierwszej pary", więc Gwen sarkastycznie mówi że Cody są pociąga i musi popływać. Wychodzi w kostiumie kąpielowym, przycinając drzwiami Cody'ego, który ją podglądał. Trent chcę iść razem z Gwen, ku jej uciesze. Później widzimy ją wraz z Trentem siedzącą na molo. Gwen mówi Trentowi, że nie lubi obozowiczów, ale nie wszystkich, wskazując na Trenta. Jednak gdy przybiegają Owen i Cody, Gwen zostaje opryskana wodą i wściekła ucieka. Gdy chce wejść do domku, zatrzymuje ją Lindsay i nie chce jej wpuścić, aż Gwen grozi jej że sama ją przesunie. Gdy w końcu Gwen wchodzi do domku, widzi przeciągającą się Heather i pyta co ona tutaj robi. Podczas konkursu talentów Heather czyta pamiętnik Gwen przez co ta czuje się niezręcznie i ucieka. Podczas ceremonii przy ognisku dostaje piankę i zostaje w grze. Jednak jest wściekła gdy okazuje się że Heather zostaje w programie i planuje się zemścić. W nocy pożycza od Harolda farmę czerwonych mrówek i wpuszcza je do łóżka Heather. Gdy Heather wybiega przerażona z domku, Gwen jest zadowolona. W Kiepskie obozowanie widać ją na początku odcinka siedzącą z innymi zawodnikami, gdy Chris ogłasza dzisiejsze wyzwanie. W czasie wyzwania Gwen samotnie spaceruje po lesie. Trent dogania ją i stara się ją pocieszyć, ale ona nie chce z nim przebywać ponieważ jest jeszcze zła z powodu wydarzeń z poprzedniego odcinka. Później widziana jest z resztą swojej drużyny. Po rozpaleniu ogniska widać ją piszącą w swoim pamiętniku. Gdy widzi niedźwiedzia chowa się za Trentem. Potem widzimy ją siedzącą z innymi na drzewie, gdy pod drzewem jest niedźwiedź. Gdy okazuje się że niedźwiedziem jest tak naprawdę Izzy w kostiumie, Gwen nazywa ją "szajbuską". Wstając nad ranem, Gwen odkrywa że ich mapa została zniszczona, gdy poprzedniej nocy padał deszcz. W Czynnik fobii Gwen widać wraz z innymi obozowiczami, gdy rozmawiają o swoich lękach. Gwen przyznaje że boi się zostać zakopana żywcem, więc jej zadanie polega na wytrzymaniu 5 minut pod piaskiem, zakopaną w prostokątnym pudełku. Trent daje jej walkie-talkie. Na początku swojego wyzwania, Gwen rozmawia z Trentem przez walkie-talkie i prosi by opowiedział jej historię dlaczego boi się mimów. Jednak przeszkadza mu mim, Trent zaczyna krzyczeć i upuszcza walkie-talkie. Mimo że upłynęło już 5 minut, nikt nie pamiętał żeby odkopać Gwen. Trent przypomniał sobie o niej dopiero gdy Chris użył słowa "zakopie". Wtedy Chris i Trent odkopują ją, a ona zła za zapomnienie uderza Trenta w głowę swoim walkie-talkie. Jednak Gwen nic nie jest i dzięki temu zdobywa kolejny punkt dla Wrzeszczących Susłów. Potem gdy Courtney ma wykonać skok do zielonej galaretki, Gwen próbuje utrudnić jej wykonanie zadania, obrzydzając galaretkę. Jednak i tak na koniec wygrywają Wrzeszczące Susły. W W górę strumienia Gwen na początku ma być w parze z Trentem w kajaku, jednak pojawia się Cody i proponuje jej aby to on był jej partnerem. Gwen na początku nie chce się zgodzić, jednak gdy widzi że Trent został zajęty przez Lindsay i Beth, zgadza się. Jednak w konfesjonale Gwen przyznaje że Cody jest tak wkurzający jak młodszy brat. Gdy Cody próbuje wepchnąć łódkę do wody, Gwen pyta się czy mu nie pomóć, ale on odrzuca te propozycje. Gdy łódki wyruszają, Cody próbuje zaprosić Gwen na radkę, ale ona mu odmawia. W końcu gdy Cody nie przestaje zapraszać, Gwen uderza go wiosłem w krocze. Jednak Cody w końcu orientuje się że Gwen woli Trenta i proponuje że umieści ich w jednej łódce w drodze powrotnej, jeżeli Gwen pomoże mu wygrać zakład z Owenem o jej stanik. Zdenerwowana tym Gwen uderza Cody'ego ponownie. Potem widzimy Gwen i Cody'ego biegnących z łodzią razem z resztą swojej drużyny. Gdy wszystkich gonią bobry, Cody wyjmuje z kieszeni chleb z którego jak ujawnia miał zamiar przygotować romantyczny piknik dla Gwen. Potem widzimy ją zbierającą chrust na ognisko z innymi Susłami. Na powrót Cody proponuje by Trent popłynął z Gwen, a on popłynie z Lindsay i Beth. Ostatecznie przez podpowiedź Izzy, Susły przegrywają i mają Ceremonię Eliminacji. Jednak Gwen dostaje piankę i zostaje w grze. Na koniec Cody odkrywa że Gwen zostawiła mu swój stanik na łóżku zgodnie z ich umową. W Paintballowe polowanie na jelenia Gwen po raz pierwszy widzimy śpiącą na łóżku. Potem widzimy ją gdy czeka do łazienki, ale Heather zajmuje ją zbyt długo i Gwen decyduje się "iść w krzaki". Potem widzimy ją siedzącą z innymi zawodnikami gdy Chris ogłasza wyzwanie. Gdy Chris rzuca puszki z jedzeniem i jedna z nich leci w stronę Gwen, Trent łapie ją aby nie uderzyła Gwen i razem się do siebie uśmiechają. Gwen staje się jeleniem na czas wyzwania i spaceruje po lesie nazywając to wyzwanie "najbardziej żenującą rzeczą, jaką robiła". Później widać ją dopiero po wyzwaniu. Mimo iż Susły przegrywają wyzwanie, Gwen dostaje piankę i zostaje w programie. W Jeśli nie możesz znieść upału... Gwen widać wraz z resztą zawodników gdy Chris ogłasza dzisiejszy wyzwanie. Zostaje przydzielona przez Heather do pary z Lindsay by zrobić płonące ciasto biszkoptowe z cytrusami i makadamią. Później, gdy Trent polega żeberka, oboje uśmiechają się do siebie. Jednak radość nie trwa długo, gdy Owen rzuca skrzynię pomarańczy w głowę Trenta powodując u niego wstrząs mózgu. Potem, gdy Heather próbuje pokazać jak "podpalić" ciasto, przypadkowo odpala sobie brwi, z czego Gwen się śmieje. Gdy Chris zaczyna oceniać ciasto Gwen i Lindsay na początku jest zachwycony, ale po chwili ciasto się rozpada. Ostatecznie Zabójcze Okonie wygrywają wyzwanie i Wrzeszczące Susły muszą odbyć Ceremonię przy ognisku. Ostatecznie jednak Gwen otrzymuje piankę i zostaje w grze. Następnego ranka widzimy ją pływającą z innymi dziewczynami gdy widzą Harolda nago przez psikusa chłopaków. W Komu możesz zaufać? Gwen widać na stołówce gdy Chef podaje jej śniadanie. Gwen szybko odkrywa że "zapiekana hawajsko-włoska" którą podaje Chef to tak naprawdę resztki z konkursu gotowania. Gdy Heather kicha w stołówce Gwen żartobliwie mówi do Heather, czy nie dać jej Echinacei. Na to Heather odpowiada, że Gwen wkrótce pożałuje że ją wogóle poznała. Gwen mówi do Leshawny że już na to za późno. Gdy Chris ogłasza że dzisiejsze wyzwanie będzie oparte na wzajemnym zaufanie, Gwen w konfesjonale przypomina sobie historię zakopania żywcem gdzie Trent zostawił ją w potrzebie. Do pierwszego wyzwanie Gwen zostaje przydzielona do Heather. w wyzwaniu ślepych sanek. ]] Gwen oczywiście jest pełna obaw w stosunku do Heather, ale nie ma innego wyjścia i musi z nią wykonać wyzwanie. Gdy Gwen się wspina, na początku przeszkadza jej wybuch dynamitu i Gwen spada o kilka metrów. Jednak chwilę później Chris strzela ostrym sosem tabasco w twarz Heather, która puszcza linę i Gwen spada na ziemię. Potem gdy Gwen od nowa zaczyna się wspinać i przegania DJa Heather zrywa liną część jej spódnicy, która ląduje na twarzy DJa. Na początku Gwen krzyczy z przerażenia, lecz potem stara się nie zwracać na to uwagi i dociera na szczyt góry wygrywając wyzwanie dla Wrzeszczących Susłów. Gdy Heather w jednym z wyzwań wpada do wody pełnej meduz Gwen uśmiecha się i w konfesjonale przyznaje że "czasami człowiek dostaje upominek od wszechświata". Następnie Gwen jest przydzielona do wyzwania "ślepe sanki" wraz z Leshawną. Gwen dobrze nakierowuje Leshawnę, lecz w pewnym momencie wpadają do rzeki i niesione z nurtem spadają z wodospadu. Następnie odbijają się od wystającej z dna wodospadu gałęzi i zostają wybite z powrotem na tor. Ostatecznie mimo że Geoff i DJ przekraczają metę wcześniej, to Gwen i Leshawna wygrywają wyzwanie dla Wrzeszczących Susłów. W Podstawy naprężenia gdy okazuje się że Chef będzie prowadził dzisiejsze wyzwania, Gwen żartobliwie mówi do Trenta, że czeka ich zabawny dzień, przez co Chef zaczyna na nią krzyczeć. W konfesjonale zastanawia się kto wpadł na tak chory pomysł by powierzyć Chefowi to zadanie. Gwen z powodzeniem przechodzi przez dwa wyzwania. Gdy drugie wyzwanie się kończy Gwen pyta Chefa czy może pójść do łazienki, jednak Chef karze jej umyć w niej podłogę. W późniejszych zadaniach również dobrze sobie radzi. Gdy Courtney i Duncan kradną i przynoszą do obozu jedzenie Chefa, Gwen żartuje sobie z opowieści Chefa wraz z innymi dziewczynami. Potem widać jak śmieje się z Leshawną gdy Courtney jest niedobrze po przejedzeniu. Rano widać ją w ostatnim wyzwaniu wisząc głową do dołu na drzewie. W końcu zostaje w tym wyzwaniu sama z Geoffem. Jednak wkrótce Geoff spada z drzewa i Gwen zostaje zwycięzcą. Wtedy Chef gratuluje jej i mówi że pójdzie z nią na wojnę w każdej chwili. W związku z tym Gwen zostaje w grze chroniąc tym samym Wrzeszczące Susły od eliminacji. W Ekstremalna tortura Gwen wraz z Bridgette odnajduje wiersz haiku i obie postanawiają dowiedzieć się kto je napisał. Gwen uważa że to haiku jest od Trenta, jednak okazuje się że nie. Tak więc Bridgette i Gwen starają się zapytać pozostałych chłopaków. Gwen pyta Owena jednak okazuje się że on także nie jest autorem haiku. przytulają się gdy okazuje się że wiersz haiku nie był do nich. ]] W końcu jednak okazuje się że to haiku było do Leshawny a nie do Gwen czy Bridgette. Są zdziwione że to Harold jest autorem wiersza. Dzięki zwycięstwu Lindsay Gwen i Wrzeszczące Susły zostają uchronione od eliminacji. W Posiłek obrzydliwości Gwen ostrzega Bridgette przed Heather. Podczas wyzwania Gwen niezbyt protestuje jedząc obrzydliwe dania. Ostatecznie jednak z racji tego, że Bridgette jest wegetarianką, dziewczyny przegrywają i zostają w obozie. Wieczorem gdy Heather i Lindsay chcą wejść do domku, okazuje się że Gwen i Leshawna specjalne zamknęły im drzwi. W Bez bólu nie ma gry Gwen widać na początku odcinka siedzącą w Porcie Wstydu pisząc w swoim pamiętniku. Jest tak samo zdenerwowana jak inne dziewczyny widząc, że chłopaki są w świetnych stosunkach ze sobą. Jest również zdenerwowana widząc że Eva wraca do gry i przypomina Chrisowi co mówił na temat eliminacji. Podczas wyzwania "kto pierwszy spęka" gdy Duncan jest gryziony przez zabójcze żółwie, Trent chce porozmawiać z Gwen, lecz ona nie chce z nim gadać z powodu historii z pochowaniem żywcem. Jednak Trent tłumaczy jej że jest ostatnią osobą którą by pogrzebał, gdyby miał wybór. Potem Trent oświadcza że chyba by nie wytrzymał gdyby trafił na torturę jaką miała Lindsay. Gwen komentuje to dodając że faceci przegrywają jeśli chodzi o piękno i ból. Gwen miała za zadnie wytrzymać wyrywanie włosów z nosa i tortury muzyką relaksacyjną. Przy tym ostatnim nie wytrzymała i została wykluczona z zadania. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji głosuje na Evę nazywając ją "strasznym dziwadłem". Trent całują się po raz pierwszy w Szukać i nie zniszczyć. ]] {C {C W Szukać i nie zniszczyć Gwen siedzi pod drzewem i szkicuje Trenta. W konfesjonale zaprzecza jakiejkolwiek sympatii do niego. Potem widzimy ją siedzącą z innymi obozowiczami w amfiteatrze gdzie Chris ogłasza dzisiejsze wyzwanie. Gwen wylosowuje kawałek drewna tak jak inni i okazuje się że ma wydobyć klucz z jamy skunksa. Jest pod wrażeniem jak Trent wydostaje swój klucz z wody pełnej rekinów. Jednak gdy sama musi wydobyć swój klucz na początku nie wie co zrobić. Przychodzi do niej Trent i proponuje by wlać wodę do nory i go wypłukać. Gwen podoba się ten pomysł i razem przynoszą wodę a następnie wlewają ją do nory. Gdy to działa i Gwen odnajduje swój klucz, jest bardzo wdzięczna Trentowi a na koniec całuje go. Jednak Heather widzi ich pocałunek i nie podoba jej się to. Postanawia użyć podstępu by ich rozdzielić. Karze Lindsay podłożyć do pokoju Gwen liścik. Gdy Gwen go otwiera napisane jest w nim że Trent zaprasza ją do Portu Wstydu na niespodziankę. Uszczęśliwiona Gwen idzie tam, lecz widzi jak na jej oczach Trent i Heather całują się. To powoduje że Gwen jest załamana. Upuszcza list i płacząc biegnie do Portu Wstydu. Tam wali pięściami ze smutku. W konfesjonale wyzywa Trenta mówiąc że myślała że coś między nimi było. Gdy wraca do domku płacze w poduszkę, aż przychodzi Leshawna. Gwen wyjaśnia jej wszystko a ona stara się jej pomóc. Namawia wszystkich by zagłosowali na Heather albo Trenta. Jednak ostatecznie Heather zyskuje nietykalność i wszyscy głosują na Trenta. Na koniec jednak gdy Trent zostaje wyeliminowany razem wyjaśnieją sobie wszystko i próbują się pocałować, jednak Chris im przerywa. Gdy Trent odpływa, Gwen miło żegna się z nim. W Ukryj się i bądź podstępny Gwen jest smutna po eliminacji Trenta, ale rozchmurza się gdy Leshawna wspomina o zemście na Heather. Widać ją potem z innymi zawodnikami w Porcie Wstydu gdy Chris ogłasza dzisiejsze wyzwanie. Gwen kładzie się pod kępką trawy jako kryjówka. Ostatecznie Chef znajduje ją gdy nadeptuje na trawę. Gdy dziewczyny decydują kogo wyeliminować Gwen zgadza się by zagłosować na Duncana. Ostatecznie podczas ceremonii eliminacji Gwen dostaje piankę i zostaje w grze. W Przednia zabawa Gwen widać grającą we fresbiee. Potem widzimy ją wraz z innymi zawodnikami przy Centrum Sztuki i Rzemiosła. Gwen buduje swój rower, który Chris nazywa "koszmarkiem". Potem w wyścigu rowerem Gwen jedzie Geoff. Natomiast Gwen jedzie na rowerze Owena. Przekracza metę jako trzecia. Jednak ponieważ Geoff zniszczył rower Gwen, Gwen nie może uczestniczyć w trzeciej części wyzwania. Gdy Lindsay przeklina Heather, Gwen uśmiecha się. Na koniec gdy Lindsay odpływa, Gwen rozstaje się z nią w przyjaznych stosunkach. {C {C W Hak, lina i krzyk Gwen ogląda horror razem z innymi zawodnikami. Okazuje się że wraz z Duncanem mają podobny gust filmowy. Gwen zajmuje wiodącą rolę wśród obozowiczów ustalając zasady. Jednak ku jej irytacji nikt jej nie słucha. W końcu zostaje sama z Duncanem rozmawiają o tym czy naprawde jest piromanem. Gdy podpala jej tablice ze szkicami obozowiczów, Gwen biegnie po wodę i w tym czasie Duncan oddala się od niej. W końcu Gwen idzie zrobić sobie kanapkę. W czasie gdy je kanapke w stołówce podchodzi do niej prawdziwy Zbiegły psychol z piłą łańcuchową i takim hakiem. Na początku Gwen myśli iż to poprostu aktor, lecz gdy wszyscy wbiegają na stołówkę i krzyczą że to prawdziwy psychol, Gwen z nerwów kopie go prosto w szczęke. Zezłoszczony psychopata w końcu odchodzi, a Gwen przybija piątkę z Duncanem. Chris daje Gwen nietykalność za pokonanie psychopaty. Gdy DJ musi odejść z wyspy Gwen daje mu uścisk wraz z innymi obozowiczami. W Wawanakwa dziczeje! Gwen ma za zadanie złapać kaczkę. Gwen znajduje sieć, lecz Heahter próbuje jej ją wyrwać. W końcu Gwen odpuszcza gdy widzi przynęte. Na początku próbuje zachęcić kaczkę jedzeniem, lecz po chwili kaczka zaczyna pędzić z niewiarygodną prędkością co dziwi Gwen. W końcu jednak za pomocą przynęty Gwen udaje się złapać kaczkę i zamknąć ją w klatce. W związku z tym że Gwen przyprowadza swoje zwierze pierwsze, dostaje w nagrodę posiłek złożony z ulubionych dań. Jednak przypadkowo Owen wpada na stół goniąc wiewiórkę i przewraca stolik z jedzeniem Gwen. Mimo że Gwen wygrała, dostała ostatnią piankę. W Próba potrójnie uzbrojonego trójboju Gwen wyznaje w konfesjonale że najbardziej z zawodników nie znosi Geoffa przez jego postawę bycia zawsze wesołym. Na nieszczęście Gwen jest skuta właśnie z Geoffem na czas wyzwania. W czasie jedzenia na wyścigi Gwen karmi Geoffa i popędza go gdy ten zachwyca się jedzeniem, zamiast szybko łykać, by wygrać. W czasie drugiego wyzwania Geoff opowiada Gwen o swojej imprezie. Gwen jednak nie obchodzą jego opowieści i prosi go by się zamknął. W czasie trzeciego wyzwania Gwen zostaje przeniesiona na barana przez Geoffa. Jednak złości się kiedy Geoff robi zdjęcia naturze, zamiast skupić się na grze. Wtedy wyrywa aparat Geoffa i wrzuca do jeziora. Geoff jednak mówi że naprawdę lubi Gwen i że gdyby chodzili do jednego liceum, zapraszałby ją na swoje imprezy. Wtedy Gwen wyznaje mu że nigdy nie była na imprezie, choć czasem miała ochotę. Wtedy Geoff obiecuje zaprosić ją na imprezę po zakończeniu programu. Udaje im się wygrać trzecią część zadania, gdy Geoff wrzuca część figurki do jaskini. Podczas czwartej części wyzwania działają już w porozumieniu, ale przeganiają ich Duncan i Leshawna. Oboje z Geoffem są w dwóch ostatnich. Na początku myśli że to ona odpada i wstaje z miejsca. Wtedy Chris każe jej usiąść i daje jej ostatnią piankę. Jest rozczarowana że Geoff odpada z gry. Na koniec daje Geoffowi aparat który wyłowiła z Wyspy Kości i razem robią sobie zdjęcie. W Obozowi rozbitkowie Gwen widać siedzącą z Heather przed domkiem chłopaków. Heather jednak zaczyna naigrywać się z Gwen, więc ta odpowiada jej również docinkami. Nad rankiem gdy Gwen budzi się, od razu stacza się do wody. W końcu wszyscy ze strachu przed rekinem zwiezają do domku. Dryfują w domku na wyspę. Duncan proponuje by zaczekali na ekipę ratunkową, Gwen uważa to za zły pomysł i proponuje zbudować tratwę. Oboje kłócą się ze sobą, gdy Heather oddala się na spacer po wyspie. W końcu słysząc krzyk Heather, Duncan i Gwen docierają do niej i ku ich przerażeniu odkrywają szkielety dinozaurów. Heather przypuszcza iż to kolejne wyzwanie, lecz Gwen cały czas uważa że utknęli na bezludnej wyspie i muszą wrócić do obozu. Duncan jednak twierdzi że napewno uratują ich producenci. Wtedy Gwen mówi że mogą nie wiedzieć gdzie ich szukać bo "raczej nie są żyletami intelektu". Z powotu tego że każdy ma inny pomysł, ustalają że każdy liczy tylko na siebie. Gwen buduje więc tratwę i wypływa z wyspy. Duncan proponuje że odda jej jajko gdy weźmie go ze sobą. Gwen mówi w konfesjonale że tak naprawdę wcale nie miała na to ochoty, ale zabrała go ponieważ była bardzo głodna. W czasie pływania tratwą Duncan obraża Gwen i oboje kłócą się o wiosło. Ostatecznie ląduje na wyspie i Duncan zabiera Gwen jajko mimo umowy. Gwen szarpie się z nim o nie, dopóki nie pojawia się rozjuszony ptak. Duncan zostaje porwany przez ptaka, więc Gwen łapie za linę z tratwy i rzuca jak lassem zaczepiając o nogę Duncana. Mimo to zostaje porwana z Duncanem. Ostatecznie wszyscy znajdują się przy domku na wyspie, który znalazła wcześniej Heather. Za namową Owena wszyscy wyznają swoje grzechy. W końcu wszyscy zauważają palące się w oddali ognisko. Owen wymyśla by przemienili się na chwilę w łowców głów ze specjalnym makijażem i naostrzonymi kijami by sprawdzić kto rozpalił ognisko. Mimo iż Gwen nie jest przekonana do tego pomysłu jak sama przyznaje, w końcu wszyscy odnajdują tajną przyczepę ekipy produkcyjnej. Na koniec przy ceremonii eliminacji wszyscy zawodnicy dostają pianki i zostają w grze. W Jesteśmy tam, Yeti? Gwen budzi się połaskowana ogonem przez wiewiórkę. Chef umieszcza ją w jednej grupie z Heather nazywając "ponuraczką". Gwen uważa że Wielka Stopa o której mówił Chef to tylko bajeczka producentów. W końcu po wielu przypadkach gdy chłopaki i dziewczyny kradli sobie rzeczy nawzajem, dziewczyny zostały pozostawione bez zaopatrzenia. Gwen myślała, że faceci schowali się za krzakiem, ale okazuje się że to Sasquatchanakwa. Heather i Gwen tej nocy ukradły wszystkie rzeczy chłopakom, co powoduje, że dziewczyny wygrały nietykalność. Rozstała się ona w dobrych stosunkach z Duncanem. W Wyzywam cię potrójnie! Gwen wydawało się że wyzwanie nagłej śmierci było dobrym pomysłem. Robiła niektóre pomysły, kilka jej innych oddała Heather. Zrobiła pomysł Ezechiela (żuć swój paznokieć powoli), pomysłKatie i Sadie (pocałuj martwą rybę), pomysł Codyego (wrzuć sobie kostki lodu do majtek i niech się roztopią), pomysł Leshawny (chodzenie po linie, trzymając mięso powyżej wody z rekinami) i uratowała swoją ostatnią luzerkę nie używając jej chcąc zawiązać sojusz z Owenem by wyeliminować Heather do pomysłu Geoffa (pić napój owocony z WC). Po kilku rundach, Gwen utworzyła tymczasowy sojusz z Owenem w celu wyeliminowania Heather, Owen oddał połowę dwudziestu luzerek Gwen. Owen zgodził się bo gdyby Gwen wygrała podzieli się z nim pieniędzmi, gdyby Owen wygrał grę, to ona daje mu pudełko pełne pączków. W końcu po tym jak Heather wykonuje wiele zadań, spotyka ją upadek i Gwen w końcu staje się jedną z dwóch ostatnich z Owenem szczęśliwym jak tylko się da. W To już ostatni odcinek, naprawdę! Gwen mówi że na wyspie głównie śmierdziało, a jedyną dobrą rzeczą jaka ją spotkała to pięciu obozowiczów. Mówiła, że wykorzysta te pieniądze, by dostać się do dobrej uczelni i podzieli na połowę gotówkę z Owenem. Po tym jak Owen obiecał wielką imperezę, tylko Eva, Cody, Leshawna i Trent pozostali po jej stronie. Gwen nosiła kapelusz z kurczakiem podczas wyścigu. Gwen miała dobry początek, łatwo prowadząc, ale po tym jak Heather wysmarowuje masłem jej maszt, zatrzymuje ją na trochę, aż do czasu gdy Trent wyciera go. Gwen trochę marzyła o Trencie, ale Leshawna powiedziała by się wybiła gdy przejmuje flagę, obejmuje prowadzenie. W następnym wyzwaniu, ma ona jedno z jaj i musi przejść przez deskę na drugą stronę nie umierając. Heather znajduje Justina i zdejmuje mu koszulkę, rozpraszając ją i Owena. Gwen przestaje być rozproszona i zdobywa spore prowadzenie. Owen później biegnie do łazienki, po ciasteczku które Heather miała dać Gwen, aby bolał ją brzuch. Wydaje się że Gwen dała je Owenowi przez co ma "nad-aktywność" systemu trawiennego. Po tym jak Owen popycha ją, Trent podchodzi i zachęca Gwen, aby wstawała i walczyła, mówiąc że nie powinna niczego tracić. Patrzą na siebie przez chwilę i wreszcie się uśmiechają, podczas gdy Trent pomaga Gwen wstać. Oni nadal patrzą na siebie, dopóki Owen nie mówi "Oooh ciasteczka! Już do was biegne!". Potem mówi że nigdy nie wygra ale Trent ją wspiera. Strona Owena zaczyna go dopingować, gdy Owen zbliża się do mety. Gdy Izzy jest przed linią mety, Owen podbiega do niej i tam się zatrzymuje, pozwalając by Gwen go wyprzedziła i wygrała Wyspę Totalnej Porażki. Następnie otrzymuje ona ostatnią piankę i daje się Owenowi przytulić. Owen jest rozczarowany, że nie będzie imprezy, ale Gwen mówi że po studiach wyda przyjęcie i zaprosi wszystkich (z wyjątkiem Heather). Owen następnie pyta, czy ma zamiar wziąć kogoś wyjątkowego, na co ona odpowiada: "Jeśli on ma ochotę!" w nawiazaniu do Trenta. Trent i Gwen następnie oficjalnie zostają parą. Następnie, chłopcy wrzucają Chrisa na początku portu wstydu i Gwen pyta Heather czy to ją nie cieszy, a potem mówi jej że śmierdzi. W Wyspa Totalnej, Totalnej, Totalnej, Totalnej Porażki Gwen na początku śmieje się z buźki zrobionej przez Leshawnę z tyłu głowy Heather, a później tworzy grupę z Trentem i Leshawną (jej obecnie najbliższymi przyjaciółmi na wyspie) poszukując walizki z milionem dolarów. Jej grupę widać tylko raz, gdy są świadkami jak bobry atakują Heather, ale zamiast pomagać, oni wyśmiewają ją i kontynuują swoje poszukiwania. Później ona i Trent musieli opuścić Leshawnę, a później wpadli do Jeziora Wawanakwa, razem w kilkoma innymi zawodnikami. Ze względu na to, że nie jest w stanie zniszczyć drobnego druku na swojej umowie, jest zmuszona do konkurowania w Planie Totalnej Porażki wbrew jej woli. Plan Totalnej Porażki .]] Gwen wraca do ubiegania się o milion dolarów w Planie Totalnej Porażki. Gwen nie dzieli łóżka z nikim po pierwszym odcinku, ze względu na to, że Bridgette jest wyeliminowana. Zaczyna być tak blisko jak nigdy z Trentem, jej teraz oficjalnym chłopakiem, ale wszystko szybko się napiętsza w Kosmiczne jaja kiedy Trent staje się zazdrosny o niezgrabnie bliską przyjaźń Duncana i Gwen. Trent próbuje rozmawiać z Gwen co jednak nie zdaje egzaminu i sprawia że czuje się niezręcznie. Pomimo napięć, Trent udowodnił swoją wartość gdy ratuje szczęśliwy naszyjnik Gwen przed upadkiem w kanały, poświęcając swoją szansę na wygranie wyzwania. Gwen jest tak onieśmielona jego oddaniem, że daje swój naszyjnik Trentowi na szczęście, mówiąc że wygląda dobrze na nim. Ona i Trent wygrywają wyzwanie, ale szokuje ich że dwoje zwycięzców są zmuszeni stać się założycielami dwóch nowych zespołów na sezon, co oznacza, że Trent i Gwen muszą konkurować ze sobą, ku ich niezadowoleniu. W Zamieszki na planie Gwen staje się kapitanem zespołu Trzeszczące Żarówy. Bierze Duncana, Leshawnę, Harolda, DJa i Heahter do swojego zespołu. Ponieważ Duncan był jej pierwszym wyborem, Trent jest ponownie zazdrosny o przyjaźń Gwen z nim, który robi nawet odwet wybierając "przepiękną" Lindsay do swojego zespołu w pierwszej kolejności. Gwen stosunkowo przypadkowo wybierająca Duncana uświadamia sobie, że Trent stara się wzbudzić w niej zazdrość, co ją szokuje. Zachowanie Trenta w tym odcinku nadal jest niespodzianką dla Gwen, gdy on wprost nazywa ją i Duncana "papużkami nierozłączkami", gdy Duncan przytrzymuje Gwen kiedy spada ze stromego wzgórza, inne Zabójcze Makiety wzdychają w szoku, gdy Duncan i Gwen się poważnie denerwują. Gwen stara się utrzymać zimną krew i skupić się na pokonaniu całej drużyny przeciwnej, a nie tylko Trenta. Przez to zespół Gwen wygrywa pierwsze wyzwanie. Gwen później zapewnia Trenta, że nie ma romantycznych uczuć wobec Duncana, który jak mówi trzyma w tajemnicy zdjęcie Courtney pod poduszką. .]] Jednak w Plaża, upał i trudne zadanie Trent zaczyna zachowywać się dziwnie, kiedy stara się o najdziwniejsze rzeczy, takie jak: ile jaj ma na talerzu. Duncan teraz ucieka się do żartowania z niego, ale wydaje się też mieć prawdziwą wrogość wobec niego i tylko nabija się z jego obsesji na punkcie Gwen. Kiedy zespół Gwen wygrywa pierwsze zadanie, daje ona przyjazny uścisk Duncanowi, przekonując Trenta (prosto w oczy), że Gwen w końcu go zdradziła. Po powrocie na Wyspę Totalnej Porażki do końca wyzwania o tematyce plażowej, obsesja Trenta na punkcie Gwen osiąga nowe poziomy (obecnie ingeruje w wyzwanie i denerwują się jego koledzy z drużyny) nazywając zamek z piasku 'Zabójczych Makiet' jej imieniem i gdy robi absolutnie wszystko dziewięć razy. Gwen zdaje sobie sprawę ze znaczenia liczby, gdy Duncan pokazuje, że liczba liter w jej imieniu, w połączeniu z liczbą liter w imieniu Trent tworzą dziewięć. Harold dodaje, że obsesja na punkcie liczby zaczęła się, gdy Trent pierwszy raz zainteresował się Gwen. Powoduje to w niej strach, kiedy Trent próbuje zaczął rozmowę z nią i odkrywa że niesie dziewięć patyków. Później Trent zawala wyzwanie taneczne, ustępując Leshawnie, wierząc że Gwen byłoby przykro gdyby jej drużyna przegrała. Gwen czuje się odpowiedzialna za spowodowanie jego urazów psychicznych. Oboje mają prywatną rozmowę w lesie, gdy wykazują swoje problemy. Ponieważ chcą się oni całować, Owen pojawia się chcąc zobaczyć to obściskiwanie. Reagują oni poprzez rzucenie gałęziami w niego. Pomimo prób Gwen, aby utrzymać związek, ona oficjalnie zrywa z Trentem w 3:10 do Obłędowa, który nadal zawala wyzwania dla niej, a ona poprostu chce wygrywać w uczciwej konkurencji i rywalizacji. Wiedząc że obsesja na jej punkcie, zmienia Trenta na gorsze, Gwen delikatnie zakończyła ich związek. Jednak Justin to usłyszał i wezwał Gwen na rozmowę o oszukiwaniu. Naraził on sytuację całego zespołu Zabójczych Makiet, którzy początkowo nie wierzyli, że Gwen uciekała się do takich środków, ale Gwen bezwstydnie przyznała się do tego i do sytuacji wcześniejszej. Justin i inni stracili zaufanie do Gwen, powiedziała im ona specjalnie żeby głosowali na Trenta, aby udowodnić że naprawde chciała wygrywać we właściwy sposób. Zespół zrobił tak, jak Gwen im powiedziała, eliminując w ten sposób Trenta z konkurencji, nawet bez szans na pożegnanie się z Gwen. Gwen, jednak ma wyświetlany film z Trentem przez Chrisa McLeana, który poprostu zrobił to aby Gwen poczuła się gorzej po tym co zrobiła. To się okaże, kiedy i czy związek będzie poruszany lub rozwiązywany w przyszłości. To że rzeczy wymyknęły się Gwen z pod kontroli, teraz najwyraźniej "zawdzięcza" Zabójczym Makietom (pod naciskiem Justina), nawet po jej radzie do głosowania na Trenta, w wyniku czego Gwen i Justin stają się bliższymi wrogami. W Podsumowanie: I wydaje się być tylko kilka osób, które zgadzają się z decyzją Gwen o zerwaniu z Trentem i wyeliminowaniu go z programu. Pod koniec odcinka, jedyni nieuczestniczący zawodnicy, którzy wydają się jeszcze z nią zgadzać to Cody i ewentualnie Geoff (który był jej najgłośniejszym zwolennikiem). On mógł zmienić lub nie zmienić zdania po tym co się stało z Bridgette (która była zapalonym zwolennikiem Trenta od samego początku, mimo że Gwen była jednym z jej najlepszych przyjaciół) i wysłuchaniu historii Trenta. Ten zwrot wydarzeń wskazuje na to, że Gwen jest nieco niepopularna wśród zawodników, mimo iż okazuje się tak kompetentną i uczciwą konkurentką. na Planie Totalnej Porażki.]]W Wyposażenie Szefa Gwen zaczyna zawalać wyzwania dla Zabójczych Makiet przez całe wyzwanie z więzieniem. Heather podejrzewa ją i próbuje oskarżać Gwen, o to że ich drużyna przegrywa. Podczas wyzwania z ucieczką z tunelu, Gwen spowalnia swój zespół, imitując klaustrofobię i uderza Harolda w głowę złotą łopatą. Gdy jest walka pomiędzy nią a Heather o końcowego Pozłacanego Chrisa, Heather dostaje go i staje na podium mówiąc wszystkim że Gwen przegrała. W kon fesjonale, Heather, Harold i Leshawna głosowali na jej wyeliminowanie. Zarówno Leshawna jak i Harold głosowali na Gwen za incydent z łopatą. Kiedy była skuta kajdankami przez Szefa kuchni, aby udać się do Limuzyny łajz, Duncan oferuje się za Gwen, jako powiedzonko, że naprawdę nie chciał być usunięty z konkurencji, ale szybko mówi, że tylko żartował, gdy Szef kuchni wyraża na to zgodę. Gwen mówi Duncanowi że nie może odejść z konkurencji tak łatwo i życzy dużo szczęścia. W konfesjonale, okazuje się że Makiety spowodowały że Gwen została wyeliminowana z show. Gwen to pierwszy zawodnik z Trzeszczących Żarów wyeliminowany i pierwsza osoba która kiedykolwiek głosowała na samą siebie w serii Totalnej Porażki. W Pewnej nocy zaatakowała grypa Trzeszczące Żarówy dowiadują się o oszukiwaniu Gwen dla Zabójczych Makiet, choć nie wiedzą jeszcze, że była szantażowana w ten sposób przez Justina. Jeszcze się okaże jak to wpłynie na jej relacje z innymi Żarówami. W Podsumowanie: II wielu innych zawodników (zwłaszcza Courtney, Katie i Sadie) i większość publiczności wydaje się nie lubić Gwen już tak, gdy zostaje ona wygwizdywana przez publiczność gdy wchodzi na scenę, wszyscy wiedzą że Gwen zaprzedała Trenta w konkursie, a nie tylko zerwała z nim. Jest ona krytykowana przez wszystkich za to, że zerwała z Trentem. Przez to wystawnie oświadcza, że wciąż bardzo lubi Trenta i lubi wszystkich w serialu i zgodnie z prawdą mówi że ona i Duncan są tylko przyjaciółmi. To jednak nie dociera do Courtney gdy Geoff, dla własnej rozrywki, manipulując wyświetla na ekranie scenę, na której ona i Duncan rzekomo prawie się pocałowali. Zazdrosna Courtney, która nie chcę dostrzec, że Gwen mówi prawdę o sobie i Duncanie, decyduje się wierzyć Geoffowi i jest wściekła, potwierdzając tym samym jej rywalizację z Gwen. Kiedy Gwen ma zamiar iść do zbiornika z piraniami pod naciskiem Geoffa, Trent pomaga zatrzymać ją i mówi, że to on oszukiwał. Interakcja Trenta i Gwen pozwala im pogodzić się ze sobą, ona dziękuje mu i przeprasza go za to, co mu zrobiła. Trent nawiązuje do tego mówiąc, że jest w porządku. Jednak ich związek jeszcze wraca gdy to się dzieje. O Gwen jest mowa w Jeden milion dolarów P.C. ze względu na jej związek z Duncanem. Przez cały odcinek Courtney mówi Duncanowi o jego "bliskiej przyjaźni" z Gwen, zakładając że Duncan celowo próbował być z nią. Duncan zgodnie z prawdą zaprzeczył za każdym razem, wraz z przyznaniem że nadal szaleje za Courtney. Gwen pojawia się ponownie w Podsumowanie: III, teraz jako komentator siedzi obok Trenta. Jednak nie ma ona scen w tym odcinku. W Bunt w studiu Gwen jest wstrząśnięta, wraz z innymi zawodnikami sytuacja Duncana i Beth. Jak każdy inny, Gwen jest widziana ponownie w Podsumowanie: IV. Staje się zakłopotana, kiedy Trent odgrywa poczucie winy, podczas gdy zadaje swoje pytanie. Później dostaje szansę i zwraca się do finałowej dwójki o to "co zrobią z pieniędzmi, aby pomóc środowisku, a nie myśleć o sobie". Gwen podoba się odpowiedź Beth, aż Duncan mówi własną odpowiedź, a potem oznajmia że wie na kogo odda swój głos. Gwen jest później widziana w kabinie do głosowania, w której mówi, że nie pokaże swojego głosu, gdyż nie życzy sobie żadnych "przecieków". Gwen jest widziany jak uśmiecha się gdy Duncan wygrywa, ale nie bardzo "kibicuje" wraz ze wszystkimi (tak samo jest w alternatywnym zakończeniu gdzie Beth wygrywa). Okazuje się w Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - Powrót, że po Planie Totalnej Porażki, Gwen rozpoczęła show internetowe, aby porozmawiać o jej czasie spędzonym z obsadą i ochronie środowiska. Katie i Sadie dołączyły do niej jako asystentki (choć mówią zanim powinny). Oznacza to że nie są na nią już więcej wściekłe. Show wktórce zostaje zaatakowany przez Heather, która szydzi z show za pomocą własnego show internetowego. To spowodowało, że Gwen pokazała potajemnie nagrany materiał. Obie zostały zaproszone do studia Polowania na gwiazdę na wywiad, ale skończyło się to walką na pięści. Obie dołączyły do wszystkich na czerwonym dywanie, tylko że Chris rozpoczyna nowe reality show. Gwen zespala się z resztą obsady, aby zatrzymać Chrisa i jego nowy zespół, lecz ich wysiłki idą na marne kiedy Courtney zrzuca autobus z klifu. Gwen jest wśród osób uratowanych przez Chrisa i przechodzi do Totalnej Porażki w trasie (myśląc, że to może być jej sezon). Totalna Porażka w trasie .]] W Przechadzka po Egipcie - część 1 Gwen wysiadła z autobusu po Heather i prosiła o miejsce jak najdalsze od "tej obleśnej" peruki Heather. Duncan dowcipkuje o włosach Heather i Gwen się z tego śmieje. Ta scena pokazuje, że Gwen jest jest jeszcze znajomym z Duncanem, ku niezadowoleniu Courtney. Po pierwsze, Gwen odmawia śpiewania wraz z Ducnanem, ale po tym jak Bridgette przeczytała zasady konkursu i Cody przekonał ją, Gwen zmieniła zdanie i zaśpiewała razem z innymi. Podczas wyzwania, Gwen wspinała się na piramidę sama, dopóki Duncan nie zaoferował jej dołączenie do niego i Courtney. Gwen i Courtney zaczęli się kłócić, aż do szczytu piramidy, co prowadzi do tego, że Duncan staje się bardzo zirytowany i zmuszając go do rezygnacji. Gwen wraz z Courtney było smutno gdy Duncan zdecydował się ich opuścić. Gwen została umieszczona w drużynie Amazonek wraz z Heather, Courtney, Izzy i Codym. w Na miłość czas z jej najgorszymi wrogami, ponieważ są one wszystkie w tej samej drużynie.]] W Przechadzka po Egipcie - część 2 Gwen była jeszcze w szoku, że Duncan opuścił grę. Cody próbuje poderwać Gwen ponownie, ponieważ Trenta nie ma, ale Gwen tylko dziękuje mu za pomoc w zbliżeniu się do Trenta. Podczas Na miłość czas Gwen śpiewa w trio z Courtney i Heahter podczas piosenki, ale nie ma solówki (dzieje się tak w większości piosenek w sezonie. Przykładem jest Skazana na słup). Gwen śmieje się z Heather, gdy mówi reszcie zespołu, że powinni częściej jej słuchać. Gwen i jej zespół zgubili się na wielbłądzie i powoduje to że przybyli nad Nil ostatni. Po tym jak Sierra zmienia się na Drużynę Amazonek za Izzy, zespół jest w stanie łatwiej przekroczyć Nil, ale nie są w stanie sprawić by wielbłąd wszedł na łódź do czasu aż Alejandro mówi Izzy aby im pomogła. Podczas Płyńmy tam Gwen ma minimalny udział, ma małe solo, powołując się na to aby krokodyle pozwoliły im dotrzeć do brzegu. Gwen i reszcie zespołu udało się przekroczyć linię mety i uniknąć eliminacji. wygrywa wyzwanie.]] W Super szczęśliwie zwariowane chwile w Japonii Gwen, Courtney i Heather są wciąż w złych stosunkach ze sobą. Kiedy Courtney nazywa siebie "liderem drużyny", Gwen mówi Courtney, że oni nie potrzebują lidera drużyny, bo i tak wygrywają. Gwen miała dwie solówki w Nim przyjdzie śmierć. W pierwszym wyzwaniu, Heather sugeruje że Gwen powinna je zrobić, dodając że twarz Gwen by na tym "ucierpiała" Gwen przypomina Heather, że są w tej samej drużynie i mówi jej, aby wyłączyła już tryb "złośliwej jędzy". Gwen sugeruje straszne maski hokejowe za ich reklamę, ale Heather i Courtney mają różne pomysły. Argumenty kończą się wyjściem dziewcząt (z wyjątkiem Sierry). Kiedy Chris poprosił o reklamę Amazonek, Gwen stwierdziła że to bardzo upokarzające. Ale nagle Cody i Sierra pojawiają się, mówiąc że mają reklamę. Cody i Sierra wygrywają wyzwanie dla Drużyny Amazonek, jako że Szef lubi ich reklamę, ponieważ miała eksplodujące pączki. W końcu, Sierra ciesząc się uścisnęła drużynowo Codyego. Gwen wraz z Courtney i Heahter chciały dołączyć do przytulania, ale Sierra powiedziała im, aby się cofnęły. z Heather i Courtney.]] W Wszystko co robisz w Yukonie, ja potrafię lepiej Gwen i jej zespół korzystają z czasu w klasie ekonomicznej. Po wszystkim pojawia się w Yukonie, Courtney proponuje każdemu przytulić się do siebie, Cody próbuje przytulić Gwen, ale ona odpycha go. Podczas wyzwania, Gwen nie było aż tak ciężko, aż do czasu gdy lód się przerwał. Gwen jest widziana później jak stoi przy słupie czekając aż jej zespół ją odbierze. Gwen i jej zespół śpiewali chórki dla Bridgette w Skazana na słup. Gwen i jej zespół są ostatnimi przekraczającymi linię mety, ale że Drużyna Zwycięzców nie miała Bridgette, Drużyna Amazonek zajęła drugie miejsce, natomiast zespół Chris jest naprawdę bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo słodki przybył pierwszy. W Ukochany Broadway! Gwen i jej zespół siedzą w klasie ekonomicznej. Gwen oferuje pomoc Courtney w głosowaniu na Heather, jeśli przegrają kolejne wyzwanie, co Courtney chętnie przyjmuje. Przed tym jak Courtney miała sugerować, że mają ją asekurować, Gwen sarkastycznie mówi, że nie będzie tak jak ostatnim razem. Zespół Gwen był pierwszy na Statule Wolności, Gwen zjechała słupem ogniowym jako pierwsza i wydawało się, że źle wylądowała, gdyż powiedziała w napiętym głosie: "Żyje!" Drużyna Amazonek wygrała wyzwanie, po interwencji Heahter w zespole Chris jest naprawdę bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo słodki zamianie na dziecko z prawdziwym wózkiem. W Spoliczkowana rewolucja! Gwen i Courtney relaksowały się i jadły serwowane im czekoladki. Gwen miała jeden solowy występ w Cicha piosenka, śpiewając o tym jak nie może się doczekać eliminacji Heather. Gwen i jej zespół został na ostatnim miejscu w drugim wyzwaniu. Gwen, wraz z Courtney usiadła na ostatnim wyzwaniu i patrzyła na resztę zespołu. Po tym jak Heather została spoliczkowana przez Leshawnę, Gwen mówi w konfesjonale, że nie może inaczej wytłumaczyć poświęcenia Heather jak tylko dla zespołu. Drużyna Amazonek wygrywa wyzwanie, po tym jak Sierra uderzyła Alejandro. .]] W A-masz-zoński wyścig Gwen obserwowała pracę Sierry nad jej "komputerem". Gwen zapytała ją co robi i Sierra powiedziała jej, że pisze na swoim blogu i zaoferowała Gwen sprawdzenie swojej poczty e-mail, gdy skończy, Gwen powiedziała że to super. Jednak po zobaczeniu, że to nie jest prawdziwy komputer, Gwen odrzuciła jej ofertę. Po tym, jak Chris zapowiedział gdzie jadą, Gwen stwierdziła że ponieważ to Amazonia i nazywają się Drużyną Amazonek, to może to być szczęśliwy znak. Sierra powiedziała Gwen, że to pech być zbyt pewnym siebie i zakryła usta Gwen by powstrzymać ją od wypowiedzenia tego ponownie. Chris nawet ogłasza przez interkom, że ma nadzieję, że nikt z zespołu Amazonek nie powiedział że Amazonia przyniesie szczęście. Po tej zapowiedzi, Gwen jest widziana źle przez jej wszystkich kolegów z drużyny. Cody poprosił Gwen czy mogłaby zająć się jego lekarstwem zamiast Sierry (ponieważ Cody jest w niej zakochany). Kiedy przychodzą do rozwidlenia dróg, Heather pozwala Gwen zdecydować którą drogą mają iść bo "miała dobre przeczucia". Wybiera prawą, przed pomysłem Codyego i Sierry, a Gwen i jej zespół są przechwytywani przez "Zing-Zingów". Kiedy Gwen i jej zespół byli związani, Gwen przeszukiwała tylną kieszeń Codyego po latarkę, żeby mogli skorzystać z baterii dla kontaktu z Chrisem przez walkie-talkie. Gwen zamiast tego znalazła jakieś okulary rentgenowskie, przez które widziała Codyego bez ubrania. Gwen jest przerażona bo obejrzeniu Codyego nago i mówi w konfesjonale, że każdy nosi bieliznę w Amazonii. Gwen przypadkowo wbija się lekarstwo w kieszeni Codyego, które sprawia że jest zakręcona i zdenerwowana. Gwen miała solowy rap podczas Niezły rap. Następnie Gwen zasnęła po tym jak lekarstwo zaczęło mijać. Po tym jak Drużyna Amazonek przegrała, Gwen i Courtney rozmawiali ze Sierrą o głosowaniu na Heather, ale Sierra przyjmuje to pod jednym warunkiem ze strony Gwen: nie będzie tak miła dla Codyego, na co Gwen się zgadza. Gwen była w szoku, gdy Chris ujawnia, że wyzwanie nie było wyzwaniem eliminacyjnym, że ceremonia była fałszywa i wiedziała że Heather na pewno się zemści prędzej czy później. W Żadnej pomocy w Luvrze Gwen nie mówi dużo w tym odcinku, aż do wyzwania pokazowego. Gwen powiedziała Codyemu aby rozweselił Sierrę, ponieważ jej płacz działał już na nerwy jej zespołowi i stwierdziła że zespół może wykonać zadanie bez nich. Jest ona wybrana przez DJa by być jego modelem, Gwen to akceptuje, ale twierdzi że nienawidzi mody i jak się ktoś na nią gapi. Podczas pokazu jest widziana w jednej z koszulek DJa i kapeluszu, robiąc fochy na scenie. Dostaje ona frustracji, rzuca koszulkę na Chrisa i odchodzi, zła. Pomimo tego, DJ rzeczywiście wygrywa wyzwanie, bo pomimo braku umiejętności Gwen modelowania, sędziom podobała się koszulka DJa. Na początku Nowy dzieciak na skale Gwen widać czytającą książkę, dopóki nie zirytuje się ze wspinaczki Heather przez otwory wentylacyjne. Ona i Courtney są razem w pierwszej klasie, śmiejąc się i plotkując o Heather i jej pociągu do Alejandro, na co Heather zaprzeczyła. Później, jest widziana w konfesjonale mówiąc, że Heather nie powinna zbyt pozwalać by uczucia przeszkadzały jej w grze, podobnie jak jej związek z Duncanem w zeszłym sezonie. Szybko poprawia się i mówi Trentem. Potem chce odzyskać kasetę. Później zarówno Courtney jak i Gwen wydaje się że widzą Duncana ale to tylko kamień w kształcie niego. Sierra mówi im, że gdy się "widzi" ludzi, to znaczy że się za nimi tęskni. Kiedy Courtney potem zastanawia się, dlaczego Gwen też widziała, że tą skałą był Duncan, Gwen twierdzi że nie ma pojęcia, śmiejąc się niezręcznie. Pod koniec odcinka, Gwen przyznaje się Heather mówiąc, że jest tym przez którego Drużyna Amazonek przegrała, broniąc winę za Courtney. W Moja spocona Jamajka Gwen mówi, że woli zapach facetów od przeciekających ścian, kiedy i Courtney narzeka na klasę ekonomiczną. Po tym jak lądują na Jamajce, Gwen pyta Chrisa czy wyłączeni Owen i Izzy dostaną jakąś pomoc, gdyż doznali kontuzji. Chris twierdzi, że mają tylko drobne złamania, więc nie. W pierwszej części tego wyzwania, wspomina o jej obawach przed oparzeniami słonecznymi ze względu na jej bladość. Słońce zaczyna ją spalać, ale robi się tylko gorzej, kiedy Heather uderza ją, przypominając jej o udziale w wyzwaniu, skakaniu z klifu. W wodzie udaje jej się uniknąć rekina, ale zostaje zaskoczona przez węgorze, gdy znajduje złoto. Alejandro skacze i ratuje ją przyprowadzając nagrodę wraz z nią z wody. Jej zespół wygrywa pierwszą część wyzwania, ale kończy ona w szpitalu z Owenem i Izzy z powodu porażenia prądem przez węgorze. Kiedy Owen pyta ją, czy jest w porządku, ona odpowiada że krótka śpiączka jest dobra na wszystko, a przynajmniej nie jest na słońcu. Wydaje się ona być naprawdę zaskoczona, gdy widzi że Izzy jest tak mądra. Gdy Owen lamentuje nad jego utratą Izzy, Gwen mówi, że został wyssany z samolotu i prawie umarł przez nią i że to tylko dzisiaj. Kiedy dzwoni dzwonek piosenki, skarży się że ona i Owen są w szpitalu i nie powinni śpiewać, ale Chris przypomina jej, że jeśli nie zaśpiewa, będzie ona usunięta z konkurencji. Prowadzi podkład dla Owena gdy śpiewa Oh Moja Izzy. W przeciwieństwie do Owena, nie została zwolniona z izby chorych w tym czasie, aby kontynuować wyzwanie, ale zamiast tego leczyła się. Jest ona później widziana ze swoim zespołem na pokładzie samolotu, ponieważ źle patrzą na Drużynę Chris jest naprawdę bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo słodki, która wygrała wyzwanie. W usuniętej scenie, Gwen jest pokazana relaksując się, kiedy grupa węgorzy pojawia się przed nią i zaatakowuje ją, wstrząsając nią. Na początku Widzę Londyn... Gwen jest pokazana mając oparzenie znajdujące się na lewej ręce i nie wie jak to się stało (nie wiedząc co zrobił Cody wcześniej). Gdy wyzwanie jest ogłaszane z Kubą Rozpruwaczem, Gwen ujawnia że robiła o nim pracę w szkole podstawowej i Courtney miała pracę o Londynie. Ta wiedza rzeczywiście powoduje, że ona i Courtney współpracują. Kiedy Courtney i Heather docierają do pokoju ze średniowieczną maszyną tortur, Gwen proponuje aby to Heather była ofiarą i torturuje ją, dopóki nie znajduje następnej wskazówki. Później Gwen i Courtney idą do klubu punk rockowego i znajdują Duncana, którego pochwycają, co powoduje że jej drużyna wygrywa. Przyjaźń Gwen i Courtney kwitnie jeszcze bardziej, gdy mówią o powrocie Duncana. Courtney wciąż wierzy, że Gwen zakochała się w Duncanie i mówi że będzie uważnie śledzić ich oboje. Później, w konfesjonale, Gwen zaczyna mówić o Duncanie, a on przerywa jej. Duncan pyta ją, co jej się stało w rękę, na co ona mówi że nie ma pojęcia, ale cieszy się że tu jest żeby się z nią pośmiać, Duncan potwierdził jej komplement i chwycił jej opaleniznę, która zaczęła ją boleć, ale w końcu całują się. W Kawałki Grecji Gwen rozmawia z Courtney na temat Duncana. Mówi w konfesjonale, że czuje się strasznie, całując chłopaka Courtney, teraz kiedy stała się jej przyjacielem. Mimo tego, Gwen mówi że chciałaby go pocałować ponownie. Po tym jak Chris ogłasza, że jadą do Grecji, jest widziana flirtując z Duncanem. Gwen wraz z Duncanem zgłasza się do pierwszego zadania. Później śpiewa Grecki Mix z Duncanem i dostaje złoty medal. W dogrywce, Tyler ujawnia sekret pocałunku Duncana i Gwen, powodując że Courtney staje się wściekła na Gwen i krzyczy na nią. Courtney próbuje zaatakować Gwen, mówiąc że straciła całe zaufanie które właśnie zaczęła rozwijać do Gwen. Po zobaczeniu jak smutna była Gwen, Cody zdecydował się sprostać wyzwaniu, by mogła zostać, ale Courtney uderzyła Gwen. Pod koniec odcinka, mówi że wspaniale było się pocałować, ale zastanawia się czy pocałunek był naprawdę tego warty. W EX-Pliki jest widziana jedynie w kabinie pierwszej klasy, gdzie Gwen jest nowym celem wśród swoich kolegów z drużyny. Rozmawia z Duncanem w samolocie, za co Courtney wścieka się na nich. Z Sierrą i Courtney nadal na nią wściekłymi, znajduje miano nowej Heather. Gwen jest skarcona przez swoich znajomych po przypadkowym wprowadzeniu ich na pole minowe, milczy ona natomiast gdy Heather i Courtney śpiewają Kradnie chłopców, piosenkę upominającą ją o całowanie Duncana w Widzę Londyn..., stara się pogratulować Codyemu w próbie wciągnięcia go do sojuszu, ale przerywa jej Heather. W gruzach Strefy 51 Gwen i Duncan drugi raz się całują, przed tym jak Gwen żartobliwie podstawia mu nogę, dając swojemu zespołowi przewagę. Gwen udaje się znaleźć kosmiczne ustrojstwo, ale podczas biegu, aby dać je Chrisowi, przeszkadza jej Courtney, na szczęście dla niej Chris złapał kosmitę i ogłasza Drużynę Amazonek zwycięzcą, oszczędzając Gwen od eliminacji. W Piknik nad wiszącą skałą Gwen zawiązuje sojusz z Codym oferując mu pomoc w głosowaniu na Sierrę później, jeśli pomoże jej z Courtney. Podczas wyzwania emu, Gwen jedzie sama i osiąga szczyt dość późno, ale udało jej się wyprzedzić Sierrę. Podczas wyzwania ze skakaniem na bangee Gwen chwyta kaktusa zamiast owcy, powodując że wyje ona z bólu. Kiedy widzi udawany płacz Duncana nad Courtney, Gwen gniewnie mówi do siebie, bo myśli że on nadal ma jakieś uczucia do Courtney. W uroczystości eliminacji, jest remis pomiędzy Gwen i Courtney i obie są zmuszone do dogrywki gdzie muszą karmić dwa głodne misie koala bez użycia rąk. Niestety, Gwen jest uczulona na eukaliptusa i jej twarz natychmiast zaczyna puchnąć. Dzięki doświadczeniu Courtney w karmieniu koali, Gwen kończy przegrywając wyzwanie i jest wyeliminowana. Idzie w kierunku wyjścia, gdy obraża Courtney i spada z samolotu w połowie zniewagi, zanim rozkłada spadochron. Usunięta scena, pokazuje że w końcu udaje jej się rozłożyć spadochron i spada narzekając na wyeliminowanie z powodu jej uczulenia, wtedy ona wygraża się Courtney i obiecuje "że pożałuje że się urodziła!". Jednak jej wypowiedź jest ucięta, kiedy spada obok tego samego kangura, który zaatakował wcześniej Duncana. Kangur warczy gniewnie na Gwen i krzyczy kiedy kamera się wyłącza. Mimo, że Gwen nie pojawiła się w Szwecki kwas, była o niej mowa wielokrotnie przez wielu zawodników. Cody nawet zbudował replikę głowy Gwen z drewna w jednym z wyzwań, a także tworzono jej obraz, tak jak Duncan. W Podsumowanie podsumowujące Gwen jest jedną z trzech osób dodanych do galerii sław, pozostałe to Noah i Tyler. Blaineley przedstawia ją jako "złodziejka chłopaków" i "Nowa Heather". W drugim wyzwaniu szansy, rozmawia i żartuje z Trentem, pokazując że jeszcze jest w stanie się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Gwen nie ma puszki, która pozwoliłaby jej powrócić do konkursu. O Gwen była mowa w Nad Niagarą kiedy Chris informuje pozostałych, że ona wraca. Jak opisuje zawodnika, który wraca, Heather i Courtney grymaszą, a Duncan i Cody są pokazywani uśmiechając się i oczekujac na Gwen, ale są rozczarowani że tą osobą jest Blaineley zamiast niej. O Gwen była mowa w Awwwwww, Drumheller przez Codyego który miał sen o tym, że Gwen prosi go aby ją poślubił. W Hawajski styl Gwen siedziała w galerii sław obok Duncana. Gwen, a także inni byli zawodnicy, byli przerażeni przez Bruno. Wystąpiła także w dalszej części tego odcinka, dopingując Codyego. Wystąpiła także w pobliżu Trenta wiele razy. W polskim klipie z tego odcinka, Duncan i Gwen razem relaksowali się podczas gdy Courtney śpiewała obraźliwą dla nich piosenkę. Duncan w końcu wpadł w gniew i rzucił sandałem w twarz Courtney. Gwen i Duncan uśmiechnęli się i pocałowali. W Hawajski piknik Gwen była widziana dopingując Codyego w pierwszej części odcinka. Wystąpiła także na szczycie wulkanu, kiedy został ogłoszony zwycięzca. Pod koniec odcinka ucieka ona z wulkanu wraz z innymi ex-zawodnikami i szydzili z Chrisa i Szefa gdy ich łódź tonęła. Jest ona ostatni raz widziana płynąc z wyspy, która jest objęta lawą. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy W odcinku Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze! Gwen pojawia się na jachcie wraz z innymi uczestnikami z poprzednich sezonów. Obściskuje się z Duncanem. Gwen pojawia się w odcinku Wyspa skarbów Dr McLeana gdzie jest zakopana pod ziemią w skrzyni razem z nowym uczestnikiem, Samem. Gwen jest przerażona, że znów musi się mierzyć ze swoją największą obawą i zaczyna uderzać w skrzynie i głośno krzyczeć. Potem dzwoni ona do Chrisa i mówi mu, że tym razem przesadził. Następnie mdleje z powodu bąków Sama. Zostaje później uwolniona przez wściekłą Dakotę, która po prostu odrzuca Gwen by uratować Sama. Ciekawostki * Gwen jest jednym z zawodników, którzy konkurowali we wszystkich trzech sezonach. Pozostali to Izzy, Courtney, Harold, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Leshawna, Duncan, Heather i Owen. * Ulubionym filmem Gwen jest "Rzeźnia 2: Strach rządzi letnim obozem", czego dowiadujemy się w odcinku Hak, lina i krzyk. * Gwen ma dwie jaszczurki, co zdradza Beth w odcinku Bunt w studiu. Gwen sama wspomina o nich w odcinku Widzę Londyn... gdy opowiada Courtney o tym jak tresowała swoje jaszczurki błyszczącą kulą. ** W tym samym odcinku, Beth zdradza imiona jaszczurek Gwen. Są to Angus i Vampira. * Jak wyjawia w Zamieszki na planie Gwen kiedyś latem pracowała w małym zoo. * Ulubioną kapelą Gwen jest "Eksplozja mózgu Gobliba", chce mieć Mustanga z 67 roku, jej brat ma gitarę Gipson Revolt. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Zawodnicy Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Zawodnicy Planu Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Zawodnicy Totalnej Porażki w trasie